First Terminus Confederation
The First Terminus Confederation was an alliance of various governing dictatorships within the that joined with Lord Elukham Balkuan XIII in an attempt to overthrow the major governments. The Confederation would be viewed by many organizations, including the and many traditional , considered the Confederation to be a radical force for justice against the and the . After It's formation, the Confederation would be viewed as the greatest immediate danger to the Citadel galactic community after It's first few hostile activities and rapid growth. Ultimately, the growth of the Confederation would lead to it's downfall as expanding territories would lead to infighting and civil wars. This would lead to the complete collapse of the Confederation and many of the dictatorships that composed it. History Formation Before the Confederation was even thought of, there was already a great deal of tensions between the Citadel governments and the Terminus Systems. During a time in the Terminus Systems where natural disasters and wars ripped worlds apart, ambassadors from the Terminus Systems travelled to Citadel space in search of aid. These diplomatic talks were more than necessary, after all, many colonies were on the edge of collapse and dictatorships were on the brink of revolution and that was something that warlords wished to avoid at all costs. Batarian diplomats of different dictatorships went to, out of all overnments, the Systems Alliance to ask for aid stating that it would ease tensions between the two races. Though the Alliace considered appeasing the request for supplies, they refused stating that they couldn't support tyrannical governments. The many dictators were furious but they knew that their were still other factions that they could ask. Unfortunately for them, the other governments agreed with the and refused to provide aid. It was the Hierarchy that really drove the point home. Not only did the refuse to provide any aid to the Alliance but they also proposed a blockade to starve the Terminus Systems of even more supplies. Out of outrage, a meeting of the different Terminus leaders was set up by Lord Elukham Balkuan -- the batarian overlord of the Moria Kai System. Lord Balkuan brought up a risky proposal, an alliance of the Terminus Systems. It goes without saying that most of the dictators initially considered him insane for such a thought. As the state of their territories grew worse, however, the different warlord's became more and more desperate. Many organizations would later see the logic in Balkuan's alliance and ask what he intended to do with an alliance. Bakluan figured that it was simple; he would use the Citadel government's unwillingness to send relief to increase hatred for them in the Terminus. Then, he would use promises of going to war to stay in power with the frustrated colonists. The warlords thought this was a risky plan but Balkuan had ideas on how to create a formidable force. Rise From The Brink The alliance changed everything in the galaxy, never before had so many Terminus organizations come together and formed a pact with one another, officially becoming the Terminus Confederation. While it was considered something to be concerned about in Citadel space, it was considered something great to many others. Many Hegemony figures commended the alliance, which was predictable as the alliance consisted mostly of batarian dictatorships. When the Hierarchy's attempt to form a blockade against the Terminus warlords fell through, the Hegemony would soon begin sending a steady stream of supplies to the Confederation to help them out of their crippled state. The stimulus of supplies and credits from the Hegemony would prove very effective for the Confederation as their wealth steadily improved. Warlords and dictators continued to run their drug, arms, and slave rings to increase revenue for the Confederation as a whole. Partnerships with other major figures would help as and some major figures in the would begin supporting the Confederation. With this increase in support, the Confederation would soon be able to refine the economy of the Terminus Systems into an effective but ruthless system. As the Confederation expanded, It's power rapidly increased to an unprecedented point. Building An Army Each member world and dictatorship of the Confederation already had it's own fleet an army but under Bakluan's leadership, the armies would become reorganized into a single, massive army. Even with all of their armies put together, the Confederate leaders knew that they would need more to go up against their enemies. It wasn't long until the Confederate leaders would meet Warlord Savanor, a powerful battlemaster and leader of one of the largest bands of in the galaxy. Savanor would be contacted by the Confederacy in the hopes that he would align with them as it was known that he enjoyed combat far more than money. Savanor agreed, but only if the Confederacy had plans of going to war with the turians. At the time, the only faction that the Confederacy was definitely intending to go to war with was the Systems Alliance but Bakluan saw engaging the turians as a way to gain support aswell. Soon, Savanor and his band of mercenaries permanently joined the Confederation. Members of Savanor's Blood Pack would go throughout the galaxy and spread the word to other krogan, making other krogan interested in joining. Confederate leaders would be contacted by the Chieftains of many powerful krogan clans in the galaxy following Savanor's assimilation into the organization. These clans would join the alliance just for a chance to go to war against the turians once again. Eventually, the Confederate Armada would come into formation and new militant units would be organized and prepared for combat. Finally, the Confederate leaders would receive vast amounts of mechs from crooked figures on and Aria T'Loak from . Military Like other governing forces, the Confederation maintains a permanent armed forces branch, used to enforce order, conduct atmospheric and space combat operations, and generally ensure rapid expansion of the confederacy. Led by a majority of and , the military is comprised of several branches like the Terminus Confederate Army and the Terminus Confederate Navy. The ever-growing war machine of the Confederacy is expanded through the unique abilities of each of the client factions that comprise the military. Composition Member Worlds *Anabur *Benuuit *Dyion *Epheron *Gadeston *Hagalore *Intawem *Lukimantra * *Pokloa Prominent Figures Category:Factions Category:Ubertank